The Akatsuki Children's story
by DeadAccount167293
Summary: YAOI! don't like it? don't read please!  10 Akatsuki kids, can their life's ever be normal with all that happens to them and their parents? Can they ever live in peace? When they find love friendship and trust can they find a way to keep it or die trying?
1. Prologue

**Prologue of 'The Akatsuki children's story' tell me your honest opinion on this!**

**WARNING! YAOI ALERT! If you don't like it then I would suggest not reading, and please, no bad comments about my parings, if you don't like SasoDei, KakuHida, ItaKisa, PeinKon, and maybe a little ZetTob (who knows), then don't read, unless you want to, but no bad comments about them please! Also bewere of M-Preg, Normal Preg, and Hidan (AKA his language)**

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

"Is this even possible, un?"

"No… what am I going to do?"

Three people with the same problem. Some say it would be a blessing, others say a tragedy, others don't know what to call it. There is only one word to describe this situation. Pregnancy. Konan, Deidara, and Hidan have all three been feeling a bit off after a certain 'night' they shared with their lovers.

Konan was in her room staring at her flat stomach that would be larger soon. Suddenly there was a bang at her door. She put her shirt down quickly and unlocked the door to see who it was,

"Dei? Hidan? What do you guys want?" She asked the two males, who looked completely nervous,

"Ummmm… can we talk to you Konan-Chan, un?" Deidara asked, and after looking at his scared-to-death face she nodded and let them in. They both sat on her bed as she went to her make-up table and started fixing her blue eye shadow, thinking about what she was going to tell Pein about her pregnancy.

"For Jashin sake Konan! Me and Dei got knocked up!" Hidan yelled when the silence was unbearable. Konan dropped the small brush and starred at them threw her mirror,

"Excuse me? Hidan, you are guys, you can't get 'knocked up', you can get banged, you can 'butter the muffin', hell, you can even have sex! But you can never ger knocked up," she said and turned around,

"I don't know how it is possible, but it's true, see?" He said and showed her the small stick that had a red little plus on it. Dei took one out of his cloak that looked identical,

"What are we going to do, un? Danna is not going to be happy about this one bit," Deidara said shaking a bit. Out of everyone in the Akatsuki there was no one Deidara loved and feared more than Sasori Akasuna.

"Yeah, and Kakuzu is going to kick my ass big time when he finds out," Hidan complained and Konan sighed,

"I want the both of you to think about this before you guys do something stupid. I may not know what to do, but just think, would Sasori or Kakuzu really be upset about this?" She asked and looked out the window '_would Pein be upset?'_ she asked herself then shook her head. Deidara sighed and put his hand on his stomach,

"I don't know, un. Danna always manages to surprise me," he said

"Yeah, the same goes for that dickhead 'Kuzu," Hidan said then laid back and starred at the ceiling. Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Konan, are you alright?" The voice of the young girl's boyfriend called. Konan hadn't been acting normal lately because she was so scared about is what she feared was true. She took a deep breath then whispered to the two on her bed,

"Alright, how does this sound? I tell Nagato about my pregnancy and you guys do the same. If they are the true gentlemen the three of us fell in love with, then they would accept this right?" She asked and they starred at her, with terror and defeat in their eyes. Giving up they both nodded and she smiled at them.

"Konan?" Pein asked knocking on the door a bit harder, "did you fall asleep?" the bluenette opened the door,

"No, I was just talking to Dei and Hidan. Hey, can I talk to you in private for a second, this is kind of important," She said starring him in the eyes with a small smile,

"Sure, I need to talk to you about something important as well," he said, and with one small glance back at the boys Konan left with her boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" Hidan asked looking at the terrified blonde,

"N-Not really, un," he said, shaking and clutched at his stomach,

"Do **you **even want it Dei?" Hidan asked, Deidara nodded,

"Of course, I have always wanted a child, but I don't think Danna want-"

"Well who fucking cares about your so-called _Danna, _if you want a child so fucking badly then don't let him stand in your way! Fuck, there is no way in hell that I'm going to lets that money-loving Dr. Dickwad get in my way for having a kid that could be a future Jashinist!" Hidan said with a motivational smile planted on his face. Deidara smiled back at the albino,

"Thank you Hidan, un," he said before getting up, "If Danna doesn't want my baby then who cares! I want the baby and that is all that matters!" and with that the two Akatsuki members set out to find their partners to tell them their great news.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, tell me if you like it and if I should continue!**

It has been 9 months through the whole pregnancy and there was now only one more child the Akatsuki were waiting to arrive. A lot has happened during those nine months, for example, a two year old little girl with orange hair and the Rinnegan showed up on the urge of dying. Luckily Pein saved her and when she was feeling a bit better he asked who she was and she told him,

"I have no name or purpose, a scientist created me from the DNA of a god like person by the name of Pein, but I failed her and I was supposed to be eliminated. I somehow escaped and you found me." Pein knew that the person who created the little girl must have somehow gotten passed his senses and made her, but something went wrong and she was to blame for it. He watched over the girl until she was back on her feet and he told her that she would be kept under his wing and for now on go by the name of Hime.

Not long after Hime joined the Akatsuki Ato and Megami were born. The two were born on the same day in December. Ato (who was Sasori and Deidara son) was the first, and he had red hair and blue eyes. Then came Megami (Pein and Konan daughter) who had orange hair and orangish eyes. Now all they needed was for Hidan to give birth to the new Jashinist, then they could stop the waiting and get back on with their Akatsuki business.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hidan screamed from the forest one day and clutched his stomach. Just a moment ago he was praying to Jashin for his child to be born soon (since it had almost been 10 months) and then he got a terrible pain from the child. This wasn't at all like the other harmful feelings the child had inflicted on the Jashinist, this was absolute torture, and no one was there to help him, _'damn it, I think they heard me' _he thought to himself and started running again. He had just been spotted by some AMBU and was trying to hide from them. It wasn't like the albino to hide from people he could easily sacrifice, but he was forbidden by Kakuzu and the rest of the Akatsuki to do anything that may harm the baby, and that goes for sacrificing to Jashin as well. He was told to run if that meant keeping his offspring safe, but the pain was unbearable and he fell to his knees after five minutes of running. _'I'm dead' _he thought as he saw the AMBU approaching him and he clutched at his stomach, _'we're dead'_ he corrected and closed his eyes and prayed to Lord Jashin for forgiveness of his sin (refusing to sacrifice is a sin in Jashinism). At that moment Hidan thought he was doomed, but when the final attack never came he looked up and saw the two AMBU dead on the floor and a tall figure in front of him. Before he could think of anything else the figure swooped down and picked up the panting albino. Finally Hidan noticed the familiar face,

"Kakuzu, what are yo-" but he couldn't finish the sentence because another wave of pain took over him, he groans and clutches his stomach, fresh tears in his eyes, "W-What's happening 'Kuzu?" he painted and leaned his head into the taller male's chest. Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he started running fast, holding Hidan close. He knew that Hidan was in labor, and there was no time for questions.

-x-

After eight full hours of screams, curses, and deadly threats (all from Hidan of course) a cry was heard in the living room where Hidan had just given birth. Kakuzu sighed in relief as he held his new born child close. With a smile he looked around at the other exhausted members and stopped at Hidan's face,

"It's a boy," he said and the albino grew a huge smile on his face. He had wanted a son ever since he found out he was pregnant. This was surly a gift from Lord Jashin himself,

"What's his name?" Sasori asked as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist from behind and put his head on the blonde's shoulder. Deidara relaxed and leaned into the redhead,

"Okane," Kakuzu said automatically, which caught Hidan's attention,

"What? 'Kuzu there is no way in hell that I am naming my own son after money!" the albino yelled and his partner turned to him,

"Hey, if you get to decide that he is going to be a Jashinist then I get to choose the name," he commanded which shut Hidan up for the moment. He turned and looked out at the night sky,

"Fine, whatever," he said and Kakuzu smirked under his mask and turned to the playpen where the other two babies laid. They couldn't get to sleep because of all the commotion, so they resorted to just watching the ceiling. Kakuzu placed Okane (who had quieted down) next to Ato. Pure blue eyes watched the new baby be placed next to him and a small smile appeared on his face as violet eyes looked at the red head. The young artist placed his hand in the younger infant's as if saying, 'Hey, my name is Ato, nice to meet you,' and a small laugh came from both as if they knew right then and there that they were going to be friends forever. Their parents smiled hugely at their sons' new friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, now the story really begins!**

**PLEASE READ! (I don't want to explain more than once) okay it has been 14 years ever since Okane's birth and there are some more kids running around so here they are**

**Ban Akasuna- age 7 and daughter of Sasori and Deidara- eyes (right) blue (left) brown- hair orange**

**Kokoro (last name unknown) - age 7 (adopted) daughter of Kakuzu and Hidan- eyes and hair blue**

**Yahiko (last name unknown) - age 7 (adopted) son of Konan and Pein- eyes brown- hair blonde**

**Mizu Hoshigaki- age 7 son of Itachi and Kisame- LOOKS LIKE LITTLE SASUKE!**

**What is happening (or happened already) - Sasori became leader after something that happened to Pein 14 years back (will come up in later chapters) and he is acting strange lately, and Konan is 2 weeks pregnant with Pein's baby, Ato is a Jashinist with Okane and they have been trained by Hidan, and Ato and Okane are protective over their little sisters. **

Megami starred down from her balcony at the two Jashinist studying. Hidan was giving them a difficult test and for three weeks straight they had not moved from their spots under an old oak tree. Megami had thought it was silly for those boys to be acting the way they did, but she herself had read the Jashin Bible (without her parents knowing of course) and it was a pretty amusing religion. Just then there was a knock on her door and she went back into her room,

"Come in!" She called and her older sister, Hime, walked in,

"Megi, tell me the truth, how does it look?" the small girl asked and twirled around to show off the dress that she just designed though Hime was a full two years older than Megami she was really short for her age. The two sisters could pass for twins if they wanted to, and that is what they did. The elementary school did not accept Hime as a student when she was 5 years old because she looked 3, and since Konan nor Pein had a birth certificate to back it up she had to wait till Megami was in school before she too could start her education,

"Aw, Hime that dress looks amazing!" Her little sister complemented, "what's the occasion?"

"Well I am going to apply to be a model at the rain village's designer corporation," Hime said and sat down on Megami's bed, the younger auburn haired girl sat next to get sister.

"That's great princess! You are bound to get the job with your looks!" Megami cheered and Hime smiled,

"Yeah **Goddess**," she mocked earning a playful punch to the arm, "also because I am _Lord Pein's _precious daughter, and he could murder anyone who gets in the way of my happiness," the two girls laughed just as Hime's cell phone went off, "Oh, that must be Akuma," She said answering her phone, "Hey Aki! You here already?" there was a quick silence as she listened to her best friend's answer, "alright, I'll be down in a minute," and with that Hime shut her phone and put it back in her handbag.

"Akuma and Hime sitting in a tree," Megami teased and Hime hit her arm,

"Shut up! It's not like I don't see you giving Okane goo goo eyes every time you two are in the same room!" Hime snapped and Megami blushed,

"At least I'm not in love with my bad boy best friend!" Megami said and Hime rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, sure, Okane is a _total sweetheart_!" Hime said sarcastically and the two sisters laughed, "But whatever, I'll tell you how the interview went tonight," Megami nodded then stood up and kissed Hime on the cheek,

"Really Hime, don't be nervous, you'll do great," Megami encouraged and Hime nodded,

"Thanks," she said then left without another word. Megami got bored fast and went to stare at her beloved Okane again; she couldn't help but feel like a stalker.

Down with the boys, they were starting to get a bit ticked off (especially Ato who inherited Sasori's patience level),

"Ughhhh!" The red head groaned in frustration, "Okane, there is no way we are going to pass that stupid test!" Okane laughed,

"We haven't been out here that long bro, and besides, studying for Lord Jashin is worth it, right?"

"We have been out here for three weeks now! Don't you think we have pleased our Lord enough? I mean we have read this 876 times now in our whole lives! Wouldn't it please him more if we kept sacrificing to him? What do we need tests for?" The albino (who looked way too much like Hidan) just laughed as their sensei came out,

"Are you boys fucking done studying yet?" Hidan asked with a scowl on his face. He and Kakuzu had gotten into another fight about teaching Kokoro Jashinism. Kakuzu wanted his only daughter to be more like him since Hidan had already corrupted Okane **and **Ato. But Hidan sees it as a waist if he can't teach Jashinism to his child. The boys both gently set their books down and bowed before Hidan,

"Yes Sensei," they said in unison then sat up. This made Hidan smile, he loved the level of respect his boys had towards him. It was more than anyone else around here ever did,

"You know what, since I know you boys must be weak right now, how about before the test I take you guys out and go sacrifice to Lord Jashin, how does that sound?" he asked and both teenagers smiled hugely,

"Yes Sensei, thank you sir!" They yelled again in unison and stood up. Okane took out his sword that he called Wanshotto (one shot) and Ato took out his double bladed sword he called Jiyū (freedom). Hidan smiled proudly at his boys and motioned them to follow. As they walked back towards the house Okane couldn't help but notice a Auburn haired beauty watching them. She blushed when he spotted her and he smiled up at her and waved, she waved back before going back into her room. Ato nudged at Okane and whispered,

"Hey, I don't care if you get close to Megi in _that _kind of way, but I know you and her better than anyone else, don't pull any tricks with her, promise me bro?" he said in a protective brotherly manner. Okane chuckled and nodded,

"If it happens, I'd hate to see what you are going to do to the poor guy if he breaks your little Ban Ban Bunny's heart," He whispered back and the duo both smirked as they passed the living room where their little sisters were doing each other's hair. Ato chuckled deeply,

"You know, what all other big brother's do. Sacrifice the kid to Lord Jashin," the teenage boys laughed and smiled at Ban and Kokoro before walking out the front door with Hidan. They just loved being older brothers to a couple of sweet little girls.

Well, at least they **appeared** to be sweet little girls, but as when they were alone (like they are now) they had totally different personalities. Ban Akasuna (the sweet innocent baby girl who couldn't take care of herself) actually acted like a badass, in your face, never losing kind of chick, especially towards a certain blonde little boy. As for Kokoro (a calm and gentle little girl who was always very quiet that she never really talked out unless spoken to) acted as a know-it-all little devil who brags just about anything, who rivaled with logic with a little Uchiah who couldn't stand her.

"Hey look Koko! Our boys are here to play, un!" Ban said as she spotted Yahiko and Mizu walk in,

"Uh-oh, Mizu why did we decide to play video games NOW?" Yahiko complained,

"It was your idea man!" Mizu said with a deep sigh. Ban smirked and stood up from the floor,

"You want to play video games girly boy, un? I'll challenge you," She said with a wicked smile and crossed her arms,

"Yeah right Ban! Like I would go up against YOU!" Yahiko said, "you're a girl and you can't beat me!" this made Ban and Kokoro laugh,

"You really think you can beat me because you are a guy, un? Yeah right!" Ban mocked,

"You don't stand a chance against Banny! She will flatten you, jiko!" Kokoro said over her giggles (A/N Kokoro says 'Jiko' just like Ban and Deidara say 'un'). This made Yahiko angry and he stormed over to the TV and turned their game system on,

"Alright you jerks! You're on!" the young blonde said and he passed Ban a game controller. It took less than five minutes to defeat Yahiko. Of course, he being the persistent little brat he was, he declared 2 out of 3. After about 2 hours of playing it was 117 for Ban and 0 for Yahiko,

"This is getting boring, un, Koko let's go get some ice-cream," Ban said and stood up, Kokoro was currently in an argument with Mizu about the formula for the volume of a sphere,

"I'm telling you idiot, the volume is V= 4/3 pi radius cubed, jiko!" Kokoro yelled starring Mizu right in the eyes,

"And I'm telling you that you're wrong!" Mizu screamed, losing his temper after hours of the debate. Ban sighed, knowing that once they argued about something, it wouldn't stop until they found out who was right. So she went over to the computer and looked it up,

"Koko's right, un, see?" The two looked at the screen and saw that Kokoro's assumption was indeed correct. Ban jumped off the chair and left for the kitchen with Kokoro. Leaving both 7 year old boys angry at the 'little angels of the Akatsuki',

"One day Mizu, we are going to get them back," Yahiko said gritting his teeth,

"Your right Yahiko, one of these days," Mizu agreed, unplugging the computer without shutting it off properly.


	4. Chapter 3

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3! :D **

**WARNING! Sort of a yaoi scene in the beginning! ^^**

Sasori paced back and forth in his office; just moments ago he had gotten off the phone with someone who could make him go blind for just even looking at them,

'_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it,' _he thought then yelled, "DAMN IT!" then punched the wall in front of him,

"Danna, un?" a small voice called and Sasori looked to see Deidara come in with a worried look on his face, "are you alright, un?" He asked as he made his way towards him. Sasori put a fake smile on his face,

"Yes, I am just a bit stressed, that's all," he said, partly telling the truth. Deidara smiled and pushed Sasori down in his chair and started messaging his back,

"It's alright Danna, un, being a leader must be exhausting," Dei whispered in his ear as Sasori started to relax,

"Dei. Love. I am going to have to do something that you may hate me for, but trust me it's for the best," Deidara didn't like the sound of that. The last time Sasori said those words the blonde ended up pregnant with Ato (A/N LOL! Sorry, I couldn't resist not putting that XD),

"What is it, un?" Dei said in a disgusted tone, Sasori looked up at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes and a small pout (which he always did to get his way), Deidara gulped,

"I am trading partners with Zetsu," He said very quietly, Dei stopped messaging the puppet's back.

'_wait, un… if he is trading partners with Zetsu. Then that must mean…' _Deidara was furious, "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He screamed and turned the puppet around who was still making the cute face,

"But Dei-babe-,"

"DON'T YOU _DEI-BABE_ ME SASORI AKASUNA, YEAH!" Uh-oh, it was never a good thing when Deidara says 'yeah' instead of 'un', "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PARTNERED UP WITH **TOBI!**" Sasori sighed. He knew that Deidara wouldn't take the exchange well, but it was something he had to do.

'_The more I stay distant from Dei the easier this may be for him,' _Sasori thought to himself and smiled to himself a bit, '_yes, make this a painless as possible for my Deidara, anything to make him happy. If he is happy then I can feel less guilty about this…but…' _Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara into a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away Deidara just stared into Sasori's eyes, the puppet smiled and leaned down and whispered into Deidara's ear,

"Please, do it for me? I am jealous enough already that I have to share you with Tobi, can you just make this easy for both of us and go quietly, please Dei-Babe?" Deidara let out a shaky sigh and leaned on Sasori's shoulder,

"Alright, un, I still don't get why you have to share me in the first place, but I'll go quietly," Sasori smiled and peaked Dei's lips,

"Thank you, that's my good little Dei," Deidara smirked and rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, un," Sasori sighed,

'_For Deidara, gotta let him go, just because of a stupid mistake that I have made in the past,'_

Outside the office Konan watched threw the crack at the door. She saw the pained look on Sasori's face as he held the blonde and she was worried, _'what are you up to Sasori Akasuna?'_

The next morning there was an important meeting for all Akatsuki members (none of the kids were there). As everyone sat around the round table in silent Sasori sighed,

"I am resigning as leader, and I am leaving the Akatsuki for good," he said and gasps came from everyone,

"What are you saying, un?" Deidara asked, terror in his eyes for the one he loved. Sasori looked at the blonde with cold emotionless eyes,

"I am not worthy enough for this organization; I can't keep anything right,"

"What are you saying?" Pein shouted from across the table, "ever since you token place as leader things have been getting done right! There have been a lot less missions failing because you were smart enough to plan good strategies and send the right people to get the job done!"

"BUT IF I CAN'T BE LOYAL TO MY FAMILY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM LOYAL ENOUGH TO RUN AN ORGANIZATION!" Sasori shouted and the room was dead silent. Deidara was the first to speak,

"What do you mean Danna, un?" He asked in a shaky voice, Sasori looked back at him with the same look, but instead there was something there in his eyes…pain, maybe? It quickly went away

"Deidara. For the past three years I have been with a woman, and now I have a child," he said straight out. Deidara's face was of terror, he was speechless and fresh tears formed into his eyes. Suddenly the doors flung open and Sasori was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see who hit him and gasped when he saw his son being held back by Okane and Megami, while Hime was standing there in horror, "Ato," he whispered,

"YOU JACKASS!" The young teen exploded, "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT MOM LIKE THAT!" (A/N Dei and Itachi's kids call them mom because they already call Sasori and Kisame dad) Sasori glared at his son,

"Ato, get out of here,"

"No! I want answers! Why did you betray our family like this?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore, I cannot hide the fact that I don't like guys, I like girls and that's all that there is to it," Ato was at his breaking point. The man he had respected, loved, and cared for was breaking his family's heart. How could he say such cruel words and not even be fazed by them? Ato couldn't hold back anymore. He broke free of Okane and Megami's grip and tacked Sasori,

"THEN WHY EVEN STAY?" He yelled as he punched his father repeatedly. Someone caught his fist and he looked up to see Hidan holding in, "what are you-"

"Ato. You are just making things worse," Hidan said and gestured to Deidara who was crying as Konan held him. She hated seeing her best friend this way and she would have never guessed the reason behind it. Ato watched them then stood up with a sigh, he glared at his so-called father,

"Get out. I never want to see you around here again." He said in a very protective manner, "Stay away from Ban and Mom, I won't let you make them suffer more than you already have," he said, and Sasori sat up and gasped when he saw who else had joined them.

Ban had been walking by when she saw her brother run into the meeting room looking angry. She went to see what was wrong and saw her brother attacking her father. She was terrified. When Sasori got up he walked to the door. As he passed his daughter he gently rubbed the top of her head and then left. She ran to her brother, who opened his arms and brought her into a hug,

"shhhh, it's okay," he whispered and she hadn't realized that she was crying. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, the only person he **thought **loved him was gone now.

_For the past three years I have been with a woman, and now I have a child, _Deidara shivered at the words that wouldn't get out of his head, _'three years, un? How could I be so blind?' _he thought to himself before getting up and running out of the base. He felt so alone, he didn't know who to trust in this world anymore.

After about 10 minutes of running Deidara leaned into a tree to try and catch his breath. Fresh sobs filled his body and he fell to his knees. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. He looked and saw it was his new partner,

"Go away Tobi, yeah!" He yelled and struggled to get away.

From a bit farther away Ban and Ato were searching for Deidara as well. It wasn't good for him to be out in the forest when he was like this. It took about 30 minutes to find him, but when they did, they didn't like what they saw. Deidara's arms were around Tobi's neck with the mask in one of his hands, their lips connected,

"MOM!" Ato yelled, and the two quickly pulled apart and looked at the two children,

"Ato. Ban." He said with a terrified look on his face. Ban couldn't hold her sweet act much longer; she stormed over and smacked Tobi across the face,

"How dare you, yeah!" she screamed and slapped him again. Before she could do anymore Deidara grabbed her wrist. She starred him right in the eyes,

"Enough Ban. He is better than your father, yeah," Ban pulled her arm away,

"He is not better than Daddy, yeah, it's your fault. Because of you, Daddy realized he doesn't love boys and you drove him into the arms of a woman," She said cold heartedly and pain grew on Deidara's face. Ban stated to walk away and as she did she said, "Thanks a lot Mom, you took Daddy away for me and Onii-chan," and with that Ban was gone. Ato wanted to follow her, to make sure she was safe and okay, but he saw the look on Dei's face and he hesitated and thought over what he should do,

'_Lord Jashin help me, should I stay and help Mom out? Or go after Ban?' _he thought to himself, Deidara sniffed,

"You can go if you want Ato, I will be fine, yeah," Ato turned to him, Dei had fresh tears in his eyes and that made up Ato's mind. He sat next to Dei and wrapped his arms around him,

"Tobi, can you please go and make sure Ban gets home safe? I am needed here," the redhead said and as Tobi put his mask back on he nodded and left. Once they were alone Ato sighed, "I am not going to judge you, or tell you that you are making a horrible mistake. I am not even going to guess how miserable you must feel right now, but I just want you to know that I won't leave your side like **he **did. You can trust me on that, and don't listen to Ban; she is just upset that her Daddy is gone. Just let her calm down, okay?" Deidara nodded and wrapped his arms around his son. Yes, deciding to keep Ato all those years ago was the best thing the blonde has ever done.

Out in the distance Sasori watched the two, and all he wanted to do was go over and wrap his arms around his family. He wanted to vow not to hurt them again, but he knew not even he could promise that. Plus if he did go over there Ato would try to beat the crap out of him again and Sasori felt so miserable that he would not stop him. With a sigh his phone rang in his pocket,

"Akasuna," he answered quietly so Dei or Ato wouldn't hear him,

"Where are you? I thought you said you would be here by noon?" An annoying voice on the other end called,

"Sorry, it took a bit longer then I thought, how's Kagayaku?"

"She's fine, not talking or eating, but she's alright," This made Sasori angry,

"Listen bitc- I mean darling, once I get there I want a full meal on the table for her, she is not going to starve herself to death every time I leave, do you hear me?"

"Whatever, just hurry your ass up and get here!" Sasori jumped down from the tree he was in and started walking away.

"Shut the fuck up! I may not like to keep people waiting, but you will not tell me what to do," he shut the phone and with one last glance at his small family, he was off, '_please, I beg, take care of your mother, Ato,' he_ thought to himself, and a small tear fell from his eye as he thought of what he was leaving behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it took a few days to put this chapter up, I have so many ideas and I don't know how to put them in order yet!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters! The only things I do own are my OC's (which are the Akatsuki children and some people who will show up soon) **

It has been three long weeks since Sasori left the Akatsuki and with the help of Ato and Tobi, Deidara was starting to feel a bit better. Though it might speed things up a bit faster if Ban didn't lock herself in her room, and only let Kokoro to come in. Yahiko wasn't very pleased at the way Ban has been acting and he was starting to get annoyed,

"Alright, enough is enough," He told himself one day as he passed the younger girl's room (She is the youngest out of all the Akatsuki children). He banged on the door, "Ban, open up!" he shouted, waiting for her to unlock and open the door. When nothing happened he tried again, "Ban, you are acting like a baby! Stop feeling sorry for yourself because you can't have your way!" this time the door opened to a pissed of little girl. She punched the blonde hard across the face,

"Shut the fuck up Yahiko!" She screamed and this surprised him, she never yelled at him with such agony before, "how would you feel if you dad left you for another family? Acting as if you meant nothing to him! Keeping a secret from you for three years straight! You have no right to tell me that I am acting like a baby because my father walked out on us, yeah!" fresh tears formed into her eyes and she collapsed on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly Kokoro was there; she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held her close,

"Shhhh Ban, it's okay," she soothed and Ban started to cry harder,

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not-" she kept repeating as Kokoro rocked them back and forth. Yahiko was shocked more than anything. He had never seen Ban act this way before, he thought about her words and couldn't help but think that he would feel the exact same if his father did the same to them. With a sigh he got up and wrapped his arms around both girls, neither seemed to mind though. As the Akatsuki children it didn't matter if you were in love with each other, if you were enemies, or the best of friends, everyone grew up with each other and they were all as close as any family could be. This meant that if someone was in pain, they couldn't just stand back and watch them suffer.

-x-

Ato was walking with Okane in the rain village. The duo was always socializing with the villagers, just in case of any threat that might go against the laws,

"Help!" A female voice screamed and they turned around. A young girl, around their age, ran up to them, "please, you guys have to help us! My house caught on fire and my little brother is inside!"

"Bring us to him!" Ato said and she ran off with the two following her. Okane stayed behind and called for help while Ato went straight in. He looked everywhere for the girl's little brother but he wasn't anywhere! Suddenly he heard a sob coming from a broom closet, he instantly broke it down and spotted the little boy, who seemed to be around Ban's age) cowering in the corner.

"Hey, come here," Ato said as he rushed over to the boy, he looked up at the redhead. Ato smiled, "I'm here to save you," he said in a calm voice. Realization hit and the child threw his arms around Ato who quickly caught him. By the time they got to the front door a block of fire was blocking his way out, _'damn it, Lord Jashin, what do I do know?' _he prayed in his head for a miracle.

Outside people started to gather, Okane and the girl were the closest to the burning house (but not so close that they could get hurt) when a familiar voice was heard over the crowd,

"Okane!" The said albino turned to see the rest of the group (Megami, Hime, Yahiko, Mizu, Ban, and Kokoro) running towards him, "Where's Ato?" she said a bit breathless,

"He's inside, but he has been in there for almost 15 minutes, I'm starting to get worried!" Okane explained and everyone looked back at the building. Suddenly an orange flash caught everyone's attention,

"BAN!" Yahiko shouted as the little girl raced over to the danger area. She took something out of her pocket and threw it at the front door; everyone quickly noticed it was clay.

"Katsu!" she yelled and did the Earth style hand sign before the clay blew up. She was about to run in the huge hole in the wall that she just made. But before she could a pair of arms grabbed her and started running away from the house. It suddenly collapsed and Ban hid in the chest of her hero.

After a couple minuets it grew silent. The girl's voice from before broke the tension in the air,

"Nakama!" The raven haired girl yelled and threw her arms around the little boy. Ban was a little confused and she smelt smoke,

"Are you alright Ban?" a gentle voice asked and rubbed the back of her head. She looked up and saw Ato staring down at her with concern and gratitude in his eyes. Ban just looked away,

"I'm fine, yeah," she said before standing up and walking off. Kokoro, Mizu, and Yahiko quickly following. Ato sighed and he went to the others

"Ato, are you okay? I have a first-aid kit, do you need it?" Hime asked with a totally concerned voice and made the redhead laugh,

"I'm fine Hime, but if it weren't for Ban I would need more than a first-aid kit," The raven haired girl came over holding her brother's hand,

"Thank you so much, if it weren't for you my brother would have died," she said and Ato smiled at her,

"It was my pleasure," he said and she smiled back, "so may I ask your name? I'm Ato Akasuna," he introduced, offering his hand. She took it with her free hand,

"Imōto Yuki, and this is my little brother Nakama," she introduced,

"Imōto?" Ato smiled, "Such a pretty name," Imōto blushed as she let go of the redhead's hand,

"Thank you; I like your name as well Ato,"

"Well that's what I get for having a couple of artists for parents, it was actually the only thing they agreed on," the two laughed and totally forgot about the others that were watching. Okane smiled, Ato never was one to open up to strangers. In school he was always the silent honor student type, but now he is acting like he had known this girl as long as he'd known Okane. "What about your parents Imōto? Yours and Nakama name's mean sister and bro, why did they do that?"

"My parents were very simple people, and didn't want to name us anything special,"

"Were?"

"They died, when Nakama was just a baby,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay; I never really have time to be sad about it. I am always too busy taking care of Naka," they both looked over at the boy, who had wandered over to some of the village children who must be his friends.

"Where are you guys going to go now that your home is destroyed?"

"I have a friend that may let us live with him," Ato was about to say something, when his cell phone rang, he picked it up,

"Hello?" There was a quick silence while he listened to the other line, "Okay bye," he hung up and faced the others who were sitting at a dango shop across the street, "I need to go Imōto, can we hang out some other time?" he asked and she nodded,

"Of course! I work at the book store in the middle of the village; I work all week so you can come any time you want,"

"Sure, bye Imō!" and with that he kissed her cheek and ran over to retrieve his family.

-x-

Back at the base the kids were already there, but the whole Akatsuki wasn't present. Deidara, Konan, Hidan, and Itachi are gone.

"What's going on Daddy?" Hime asks when the auburn hair man comes in,

"I have some terrible news for all of you," he said with a miserable sigh,

"We can't start without the others, jiko," Kokoro said from her brother's lap, and there was some sort of sadness in Pein's eyes,

"That's just it… Konan, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi… Are dead…"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm terrible XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Enjoy! Also for all you Sakura lovers out there, this might not be the best story to be reading afterall…**

The room was dead silent as they let the news sink in. Deidara. Konan. Hidan. Itachi. They were dead. Okane was the first to speak, slamming his fist down on the table while still balancing the little girl in his lap,

"How is that possible? Sensei was immortal! How could he, out of everyone here, die?"

"I don't know," Pein said in a voice like he was going to break down at any minute, "All I do know is that they were ambushed by some organization, and now they are gone," Ato stood up without a word and walked off. Everyone watched him and in that moment Ban wanted so desperately to follow the only person left she could call family. All her angry, rage, and false hate towered her brother disappeared the moment she found out she was orphaned (or might has well been since she knew her 'precious' daddy wasn't coming back for her) Ato was the only one she had left, and she was about to go after him when Megami stood up,

"I will go talk to him," she said in a hushed broken voice. As she exited she stopped where her two siblings were on the edge of tears and kissed both of their heads. When she was gone they really broke down. Not only had they lost their mother, they had also lost the unborn baby she had carried, and they also felt their father (who was hopelessly in love with their mother) slipping away from them every second that passed by.

-x-

Megami found Ato in his room, packing.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, he doesn't look at her,

"Leaving," he said simply,

"What? You can't,"

"Why not?"

"Your needed here! This is where you belong,"

'Megami, I'm 14 years old, I am old enough to decide for myself. Don't worry about me because I have Lord Jashin to guide my way,"

"Where do you even plan on going?"

"Can't say, anywhere but here… can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Watch over Ban, she may hate me, but I couldn't live with myself if I found out I lost her too," The room went silent,

"Ato. Don't go," she pleaded, he didn't say it out loud, but he didn't really have a choice anymore,

"Promise me," he said, and she thought about it for a minute then sighed, she know there was no changing his mind,

"Promise,"

"Thank you so much Megi," he said as he finished up and walked towreds the window,

"I'm going to miss you," she said as he opened it up,

"I will too, tell everyone that I will never forget them. Also, make sure to tell Ban every day how much I love her," she nodded even though he couldn't see it, and with that she watched the artist jump out his window. She knew she may never see the red-haired boy who had saved her on so many occasions again. Just as she may never see her mother, or her unborn sibling who never even got a chance to live. With a sigh, she left Ato's room and back to where everyone was grieving for their lost loved ones.

-x-

It has been 6 months since Ato left and a lot has changed. For one, Hime's got herself a new boyfriend. His name is Zōsaku, and he wasn't the most liked by the remainder of the Akatsuki. He was rude, selfish, and made Hime feel like crap. Megami, Okane, and Yahiko had tried to convince her to break up with him, but she says that she loved him too much to break his heart, and they knew that she couldn't hurt anyone (mentally or physically) if she wanted to. Hime was the kindest, polite, well-mannered one out of all the Akatsuki children.

Also Ban has changed. She didn't act the way she acted when Sasori left. No, at first when she found out that Ato had left her, she kept everything hidden within her. She showed no emotion and it was worrying everyone. The school had contacted Megami (who had token all authority over the little girl, even though she was so young) and she explained that a lot has happened to her and she just needed some time to adjust to things. Finally Megami decided that things weren't getting any better, and she didn't want Ban to be around Zōsaku, so she brought Ban on a vacation to the lightning country that they both admired so much. That seemed to cheer the little girl up a bit and actually opened up to Megami. She cried, screamed, and let out any emotion she was keeping to herself, while Megami let her. After that Ban was always by Megami's side, leaving it only when necessary and talking only to her.

Out of the whole event everyone seems to have changed. Okane, miserable and confused. Kokoro, distant from everyone in particular. Megami, seems responsible for her siblings along with Ban. Hime, takes on the responsibilities of making sure everyone is fed and are where they are suppose to be. Yahiko, lonelier then anyone there. Ban, follows Megami around like a little puppy. Mizu, joined a gang of high school trouble makers. Pein, depressed and always in his office. Kakuzu, burned all his money out of misery, still grieving for Hidan. Kisame, not paying any attention to the trouble his son has gotten himself into. Tobi, not talking at all for losing Deidara just as soon as he got him. Zetsu, disappeared somewhere and no one has seen him since.

-x-

Somewhere in the leaf village, a small child is laughing and running down the street. She turned around, cupped her hands over her mouth, and yelled,

"Come on Daddy! Huwwy up!" her father appeared in front of her and picked her up so she is now on his shoulders giggling,

"Now now Kagayaku, there is no need to rush," he said in a gentle voice,

"But Daddy! Kagayaku wanna get to thewe befow they wun out of pwetty dresses!" her father chuckled,

"Alright then, let's get going," they were about to walk off, but something caught their attention,

"My baby!" a very annoying voice shrieked and Kagayaku was pulled off her father's shoulders and into someone else's arms. Kagayaku wined,

"Mama! Let gow of Kagayaku!" Her father turned around and glared at her mother,

"Yes Sakura, you're going to hurt her,"

"Shut the fuck up Sasori, you don't have a say in what I do to _my _daughter," Sasori growled, he didn't like the fact that Sakura cussed in front of their 3-year-old daughter like she was a mature adult.

"Why you little-" he stopped in mid sentence, not wanting to make a scene. Instead he grabbed his daughter out of the pink haired girl's arms and said, "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Actually I can afforded to be a little late to the hospital, I was on time yesterday so who cares about today?"

"Good attendance matters, and plus you have been late all week _besides _yesterday. I'm surprised they don't fire you,"

"Again, shut the fuck up you gay bustard!" Sasori couldn't help it anymore. He knew that she was mocking him because he use to be with Deidara, and anyone who insults Deidara was going to pay. Holding his daughter close to his chest he clenched his fist and slammed it into the pink haired girl's jaw. She fell over and everyone was starring at the small family. Without a word, Sasori left with Kagayaku, the same direction he was heading.

Later Sasori returned to the little cottage just outside the village. Kagayaku was holding his hand as they entered and clutching the shopping bag full of dressed with her free hand. She looked up at Sasori,

"Why did Daddy hit Mama?" she finally asked as they entered the kitchen and she put her stuff on the table. Sasori sighed and went to start making lunch,

"Listen Kaga, I did something really terrible and what is worse, I did it in front of you. I am so very sorry and please do not repeat my actions, can you promise Daddy that?" he asked and the little girl nodded,

"Yes Daddy, Kagayaku will not hit anyone just like Kagayaku wont copy anything that Mama says," Sasori smiled at the girl. She really did resemble him, she had blood red hair (the same shade as his and Ato's) and green eyes (the same as her mother's) but they looked cute with the pigtails on each side of her head and her bangs going all the way down her forehead, just covering her eyes slightly, but not too much.

"Daddy loves Kagayaku," he said simply,

"And Kagayaku loves Daddy!" she said excitedly. Sasori was the most important person in Kagayaku's life. She didn't like the way her mother never listened to her, said mean words to her Daddy, and even drew a knife to him once. Of course he wouldn't have gotten any more hurt then if she used butter knife, but the image for the young girl was petrifying.

There was a knock on the door and Sasori was confused, no one knew they lived here besides Sakura (she lived there as well, but she was never home). Kagayaku got off her chair and raced to the door. Before she could open it Sasori's parenting instincts took in and he got to the door before his daughter could. When he opened it he gasped at who he saw, staring at him.

**Who could be at the door? Find out next time! Also, for all you Sakura lover's out there I am really sorry! Please don't hate me for making her a total bitch in this story. If you want I would suggest reading a different story every time I do something mean about her, I just really hold a grudge on her about killing Sasori and a lot of other things, and yes I know she didn't technically kill him, but she intended to! And brought it up a lot when they were fighting. Anyways nice comments please, and I do take ideas on what could happen in future chapters if anyone wants to help.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been awhile, life is busy! But summer vacation will start in 3 weeks, which means a lot more time to write! :D**

Megami and Okane were the first to get to school, they always came early so they wouldn't have to get there at the same time as Hime and Akuma. They weren't being rude; they were actually helping her, because Okane might be the football teams receiver, he hung around Megami all the time which meant a huge downfall in his popularity. Megami was the badass rule breaker in school, while her sister was the co-captain on the cheerleading squad, not to mention she was the best friend of the quarterback, Akuma. The cheerleaders (excluding Hime) hated Megami more than anything else, so everyone kept the two girl's sisterhood a secret and just said it was a coincidence that they shared the same last name.

"Hey Megi, how do you feel about this?" Okane asked as they walked to their lockers, even if it was a little early,

"Feel about what?" she asked as she dialed the code and opened the small locker,

"About Hime hanging around those girls, I was talking to Akuma the other day and he said that they forced her to steal a bracelet from the convenient store and whenever they caught her she just used the excuse that she was Lord Pein's daughter and could sentence him to death in a minute," Megami frowned at this,

"I don't like it one bit of course, but I have to keep this charade up for her sake," she said and leaned against her locker for support. Okane put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"You don't have to do anything, you know she appreciate and hates what you do for her, I think it's time she returned the favor," Megami shook her head,

"Okane, you don't understand," she closed her eyes, "Hime is one of those people who get hurt easily; I don't think she could stand it if they found out we were sisters. Can you imagine all the crap they would say to her?" Okane simply nodded, "We have gone through so much already, I can't let something so stupid like this bother me, she is my sister and I know her better than anyone else. If those girls say the wrong things to her, she will break, and I won't allow that to happen,"

"I understand," Okane said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Megami looked up at him and slowly brought her lips up to his. They kissed for a moment before pulling away and starring into the others eyes. Okane put a hand on her cheek, "I won't let them break you either," (A/N KAWAII!)

-x-

After school the new couple walked hand-and-hand to the front gates where Ban, Kokoro, Mizu, and Yahiko stood, just like every day. Yahiko was determined to stay close to Ban, because he worried about his little rival. When the said girl saw Megami, she ran up and hugged her.

"How was your day?" Megami asked with a giggle. Ban just smiled up at her and grabbed her free hand. Megami giggled again and let the little girl lead her to the other three with her new boyfriend trailing behind.

He caught eye at the group of cheerleaders whispering and looking at him, all except one. Where was Hime? He shrugged it off and guessed she was with Akuma.

-x-

That night Megami was tucking Ban in bed like she did every night. The young girl looked very tired from not getting much sleep from the night before. When Megami finished up she kissed the top of Ban's head,

"Good night Banny, Ato and I love you," she said like she did every night, keeping the promise she made to the little girl's starred at her elder blankly,

"No he doesn't, un," she whispered and the smile on Miami's face dropped,

"What do you mean sweetheart?" she asked,

"No one loves me," she said and turned her head to look out the window at the full moon. "Everyone leaves me… Daddy, Mama, Brother, you are probably next, un," she said and the frown on the teenager's face deepened,

"I am not going anywhere Ban," she said but was ignored. With a sigh she stood up, kissing Ban's head once more before leaving. Ban just kept starring out the window, not really tired anymore.

Elsewhere a redhead watched the full moon as well. He wondered if the same little girl that needed him was watching it as well. He picked up the pace a bit, not caring if he had been walking for almost two days now,

'_Just a little longer, then I will see you again, Ban,' _

_**Oohh another mystery person! Who could it be? Well I guess it's not really a mystery person, but whatever! Any guesses on who it is? Anyways this wasn't one of my longest chapters, but it's something! One more thing, sorry if there is ever any wrong grammer, I was reading over the story and noticed a lot of it, so if you could just bare with me that would be great! THANK YOU FOR READING AND WAITING FOR ME! I LOVE YA ALL! :D **_

_**Next Chapter: Ban gets a visit from an old friend, a secret is out, and there is one mad Daddy on the loose! **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so late; my summer is so busy right now! Dx**

The next morning when Ban woke up she got out of bed and looked at the time,

"I still have another hour before I need to start getting ready," she said to herself. She put on a robe and shoes, and opened her window and jumped out. Her room was on the third floor, but she landed on her feet easily. She started walking deeper into the woods.

-x-

Megami walked into the kitchen where her sister was cooking breakfast for everyone and her new boyfriend was sitting at the table, listening to his IPOD. There was a knock on the kitchen door and all three teens yelled,

"Come in Akuma!" The said boy walked in and went over to Hime, and leaned on the counter next to the stove.

"Good morning, Love," he said in a crappy fake British accent, Hime rolled her eyes,

"How are you today, Aki?" she asked as she put some pieces of bacon on each plate,

"Good, thanks for asking," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Hime blushes a bit but hid it behind her long auburn hair.

"Hey Uchiah (1)!" Okane said as he got up from his chair, "Come with me to wake the kids up," he said and Akuma nodded and followed him upstairs.

"You get the girls and I'll get the boys?" The raven haired boy asked,

"Sure," Okane said and he headed down the hallway to his sister's room. Akuma went the opposite direction and found his way to Mizu's room.

"Rise and shine little blue!" he said in a cheerful voice, like he did every morning. Akuma heard a quiet snore coming from the dark room and walked over to the 7 year olds' bed and threw the covers off,

"UGH! WHAT?" The little boy complained and glared up at the young teen,

"Come on Kiddo, breakfast is almost ready," Akuma said in a cheerful voice. Mizu threw the covers over himself again,

"Wake me up when it is actually ready," he said and shut his eyes again. Akuma, who was starting to get annoyed, decided it was time for plan B.

The raven haired teen threw the covers off the younger Uchiah and picked him up,

"AKUMA!" he complained as he was carried out of his room. Akuma carried Mizu all the way to the kitchen and set the tired boy at the table.

"Thank you Aki," Hime said cheerfully and put a plate in front of Mizu. Akuma nodded and left to go get Yahiko.

After Yahiko, Mizu, and Kokoro were all in the kitchen, Okane walked in.

"Ummm, Ban's gone," he said and everyone dropped what they were doing. Megami was the first to speak,  
>"What do you mean she's gone?" She said in a demanding tone to her boyfriend.<p>

"I mean she wasn't in her room," he said and the worried teen was about to run out the back door when it opened.

They all saw Ban walk through it and she saw everyone starring at her,

"Ban, where have you been?" Megami asked as she hugged the little girl,

"On a walk," she said in a confused tone, "why, un?"

"Banny, you can't just leave like that, it's dangerous!" Megami said and Ban looked down,

"I'm sorry," she said in a sad tone. She knew that the day would come when Megami would start hating her,

"…It's okay," the auburn haired girl said with a sigh, "just don't leave without telling me first, okay?" she said and Ban nodded and went to join the other four kids at the table.

-x-

The day was rolling along fast for Megami and soon it was lunch time. She walked to her table with her tray of food, but before she could get there, the cheerleaders surrounded her.

"Hey look, it's the loser!" Hoshi said,

Hoshi was the head cheerleader and bossed everyone around, but what she loved to do most was make Hime work like a dog. Just because she shared the last name as Megami and looked a lot like her, even if their attitudes where completely different, Hoshi saw the resemblance.

"What do you sluts want?" Megami asked, she meant all of them except Hime of course; she just had to keep up the act.

"Your one to talk, did Okane get into your pants yet? Since you two ARE dating!" A different girl said, word spreads fast in a village like this.

"Actually unlike you guys, I have some dignity and I don't do things like that!" She said and this displeased them.

Suddenly Hoshi turned to Hime,

"Hime, be a doll and knock that tray out of her hands," she said and Hime went wide eyed,

"W-What?" she said in a shocked tone,

"Did I stutter? Just do it!" Hoshi yelled and Hime turned her gaze to her sister, "or are you hiding a 'secret friendship' or something to us and are too afraid to hurt your 'buddy'?" she asked with a laugh,

"N-No! I am not!" she said and Megami glared at Hoshi. How DARE her make Hime do something uncomfortable that she doesn't want to do! She turned her gaze back to her sister who was looking at her with a 'help me' expression. Megami sighed and nodded and watched as Hime looked down and walk over to her.

All of the cheerleaders watched as Hime knocked the tray out of her sister's hands. Hime mouthed 'Sorry' to her as the cheerleaders burst into laughed. Megami mouthed back 'Don't mention it' before pretending to storm off to her table.

-x-

"Megi, I am so so so so SO sorry!" Hime said for the 18th time on the way home. She wanted to make it up to her sister, so she left right when the last bell rang and ran ahead so she could wait for Megami, Okane, and the kids to pass her on their way home.

"For the last Hime, I am fine. They forced you to do it, so it's not your fault," Megami reassured her,

"B-But I just feel so awful for what I've done, I can never forgive myself!" Hime said,

"Hime, it was just a tray of food! I wasn't even hungry because of that delicious breakfast you made this morning!" Megami reassured and her sister sighed. She knew she was annoying her sister and just decided to shut up and drop it.

When they got home they were surprised to see it unlocked. That was weird; no one was ever home at this time.

"You four stay here," Okane whispered to the kids as he took out Wanshotto. Hime was ready to activate her Rinnegan and Megami made her arm to paper, ready to attack.

"On three we charge in," Hime whispered, "One…"

"Two…" Megami said,

"THREE!" Okane yelled as he slammed the door open and the three teenagers jumped inside their home.

They instantly saw two figures and were about to attack, but they suddenly stopped.

"Honestly, can't you control them?" One of the intruders asked,

"Not my fault, I didn't think school would be over this soon," the other one said.

Ban, Yahiko, Kokoro, and Mizu went inside to see what was going on and they all gasped,

"Dad!" Yahiko yelled and ran over and hugged his father,

"Hey Bud," Pein said and patted his son's head. Pein's companion starred at his daughter,

"D-D-Daddy?" Ban said in shock as she starred right into Sasori's eyes. The redhead dropped to his knees and extended his arms,

"Come here, Ban," he said with a smile. Ban started to tear up and was about to run to him when all of a sudden Megami yelled,

"NO!" Everyone looked at her; she was glaring at the redhead.

"Megami?" Pein asked his daughter, but she just ignored him,

"Ban, don't you **dare** go to him, he's a monster!" she said in a threatening voice. Ban looked from Sasori to Megami, who was she going to listen to?

"Ban…come to Daddy…I promise, I won't hurt you again," Sasori said,

"He's lying Ban! Don't listen to him! Remember what he put your mother threw! Remember what he made your bother do!" Megami yelled as she tried to break free of the chakra strings that trapped her (when they walked in Sasori used his chakra strings to stop them from attacking him and Pein).

Ban just stood there, she was so confused. Suddenly a little girl, who couldn't be any older than three years old, with red hair and green eyes skipped in the room,

"Daddy! Kagayaku is hunwy!" the little girl said to Sasori. The said redhead wrapped his arms around her,

"Kagay, I want you to meet your sister, Ban," He said in a soft voice and pointed to his daughter. Kagayaku's eyes lit up as she ran to her sister. Ban looked at the strange girl.

"Who are you, un?" She asked curiously,

"My name is Kagayaku, and you awe my sissy!" The baby said with a huge smile on her face. Ban looked up at Sasori,

"She needed me," He said, "I had to leave for her sake, Banny, just like I came home for your sake," Ban nodded and turned to her new sister,

"Hi Kagayaku, my name is Ban, un," she said and wrapped her arms around the baby and pulled her in for a hug, "I am so glad to meet you, un, you know, you are very lucky to have a Daddy like ours," she whispered in her hair,

"Kagayaku knows, Daddy is the best Daddy in the whole wide wowld!" she said and ran to her Daddy's arms, she was soon followed by Ban. Sasori was so happy to have BOTH of his daughters in his arms right now. He released the teenagers and they went over to Pein,

"So how did this happen?" Okane asked and Pein smirked,

"I have been looking for Sasori's location ever since Dei died and Ato left… I thought he deserved to know…and when I told him he wanted to come home and be there for Ban, but he couldn't leave Kagayaku there by herself, so he decided to bring her along," they all nodded as they watched the reunion between Sasori and Ban.

-x-

Hime was in her room, getting ready for bed. She looked in the mirror at the broses all over her face and ran a hand across them, _'Just a little while longer…Then he will tell me-' _her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She quickly turned the lights off and jumped into bed. The door opened and her father walked in,

"Hime, are you awake?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice,

"Yeah?" she said in a sort of tired, confused voice. Pein didn't bother turning the lights on, and just came in and sat on the foot of her bed,

"Listen, I overheard Okane and Megami talking, and I heard what you did at lunch today," he said in a sort of angry tone. Hime looked away,

"I told her I was sorry," she said,

"Well Hime, sorry doesn't cut it! Ever since I allowed you to become a cheerleader…" he stopped dead sentence, "ever since your mother allowed you to become a cheerleader," he corrected, "I have been hearing nothing but complaints from your school that you have done to your sister," Hime grew silent, "Look Hime, I know times have been hard, with us not really having a leader anymore, and all the members we are losing…but you have to understand, Megami is suffering too, and you can't go around bullying your own sister!" he said and Hime just looked away,

"I-I'm sorry," she said as she started to tear up. Pein sighed; nothing hurt him more than somebody crying,

"Hime, it's okay, I know life is hard for you too right now, come here," he turned the lamp on her bed side table on and was about to pull her into a hug when he noticed her face. "Hime!" He practically yelled, "What happened to you?" he asked in horror.

Hime looked away,

"It's nothing," she said,

"Nothing my ass! Who did this to you!"

"Nobody! Just leave it alone!" she yelled. Hime wasn't the type to yell at anyone, especially not her father. This worried Pein. He griped her shoulders and pulled her up,

"Hime Nagato, you tell me who did this right now!" He demanded and his daughter cried out in pain. He looked at her shoulders (that were covered in a blanket before he pulled her up) and saw they were badly bruised as well. This made Pein angrier and he stood up,

"P-Please, d-don't hurt me!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Pein's expression softened,

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked and gently pushed her hair out of her face. She flinched back,

"P-Please, just leave me alone!" she begged. Pein thought for a moment before tucking his daughter in, kissing her head, and turning the lamp off. Before he walked out he stopped at the door and saw she was still crying.

With a sigh he walked out, _'Hime, what happened to you?' _He asked in his head as he walked downstairs.

**Uh-oh, Pein is mad 0_o **

**For those of you who don't get it. This whole time Hime has been hiding the bruises with a lot pf make-up and when Pein saw her, she wasn't wearing any. **

**Anyways I again I am so sorry this is so late, my summer has been really busy, and plus, I have been working on a lot of different stories that I am not putting up on FanFiction till they are finished (I might put one up called 'Kiss from a rose' since I am done with that, but only when I find the time to do it).**

**(1)He is not Itachi's son…**

**Next Chapter: Pein investigates more on what happened to Hime, someone gets kidnapped, and someone gets a new 'friend'**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters! The only things I do own are my OC's (which are the Akatsuki children and some people who will show up soon) **

It's been a month since Pein saw his daughter cry and he was trying to get to the bottom of it. It was a shame that he wasn't very bright. The answer was right in front of his eyes.

"Hime! Hurry your ass up and let's get to school already!" Zōsaku (Hime's boyfriend) snapped at her from the bottom of her 2nd story window,

"Yes Saku!" she called back as she finished brushing out her long, auburn hair and made her way out of her room. Just as she was about to exit the base, Megami stopped her,

"Are you leaving already, Hime?" she asked,

"Yeah, Saku is waiting for me, I need to go," she said, as she tried to pass her sister, but was stopped when Megami put both of her hands on her shoulders,

"Hime, listen to me, Zōsaku seems a little bit….controlling, if you know what I mean, is there anything you want to talk about with me?" she asked and for a split second, she saw sadness in Hime's eyes, but it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a bright happy smile,

"Nope, everything is fine, Megi, now I really need to get going, I can't keep Saku waiting!" she said and pushed her way passed Megami,

"Hime," Megami called and the said girl stopped with her hand on the doorknob, "be careful," it grew silent for a moment before Hime answered,

"You shouldn't worry about me, everything is fine," and disappeared out the door.

Meanwhile, Pein had watched all this from the shadows,

'_What was all that about?' _he asked himself, but just shrugged it off and left.

-x-

"Imōto!" A voice called out and the said raven haired girl turned to who was calling him,

"Hey Okane," she greeted,

"Do you want to walk to school together?" The albino asked and Imōto nodded,

"I'd love to," they started walking and not long after, Okane started talking in a low threatening voice,

"You know where he is, don't you?" Imōto looked at him with curiosity in her eyes,

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ato, of course, who else?" he asked and shot the girl a glare, she simply looked away,

"He stops by from time to time, but he never stays for long. Just long enough to check up on things going on in the village, Nakama is in the same class as his little sister and so he checks up on her too,"

"Do you know when he will come by again?" Imōto shook her head,

"He comes once a month, last week he told me that he probably won't be coming back again,"

"Why is that?"

"He is in a new organization, they call themselves the Ikustaka and if they find out about Ato's trips to Amegakure, they might just come and destroy the village,"

"Ikustaka? I never heard of them,"

"Of course you haven't, they are a secret organization who have been around for years, only the worst villains know of them. Your family might have heard of them."

"Then why would Ato be a part of that?"

"They gave him the offer whenever his mother died, I guessed they saw him worthy enough to join them," Okane looked away, it was hard to hear that his best friend was a part of this organization that may have been worse than the Akatsuki, "There is something else you need to know," Imōto said and Okane looked back at her,

"What is it?" he asked

"It was the Ikustaka that killed 4 members in the Akatsuki," Okane stopped dead in his tracks,

"W-What did you say?" he stuttered,

"Ikustaka killed almost half of the original 10 Akatsuki members," Imōto said in a sad voice, "I just thought you should know,"

"Why the hell would Ato do that! He joined an organization that killed his mother! Our Sensei!" Okane yelled, losing his temper now, Imōto looked away from the frightening teen,

"He wanted to get his revenge on them, just like you do now," she said and Okane just started to walk off,

"No matter what happens, I will find Ato and kick his ass! He betrayed us no matter what his reason was!" Imōto stared after him and sighed,

"I'm not in the mood to go to school today," she said and began walking to the book store.

-x-

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep except for Pein, who lay in his bed, thinking.

'_What has happened to this family, how the hell did we end up like this?' _he sighed _'Sasori left, our great leader betrayed us. Maybe it was wrong to give him that spot. I mean, what I did was stupid and just plain wrong, but I never just abandoned us. When I stepped down I thought I made the right choice in acing Sasori leader, guess I was wrong. And what happened after that?' _he looked at the empty spot next to him on the bed and his heart began to ace, _'Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and…and Konan go and get themselves killed. How could this have happened to them? Why did this have to happen? They weren't as bad as everyone thought they were, they really were good people, great parents to their children, and loyal to the ones they loved. So why did this happen? _He went back to looking at the ceiling, _'And now Hime is getting hurt somehow and she won't open up to me. What could she be afraid of? Why is she hiding this from me? All I want to do is to make her happy! …' _He sighed deeply to himself '_Who am I kidding? Of course she won't open up to me, I mean, why would she? After her mother died, I became depressed; I stopped caring about what my own kids were doing. I just kicked them out of my life for half a year, and I didn't care what kind of problems they were going through, it will be a long time before they trust me again,' _he sighed and sat up. He noticed something blue and round sitting on his dresser. He starred at the object for a moment before grinning hugely.

-x-

The next morning came and The Akatsuki found themselves all downstairs for breakfast (excluding Pein).

"Morning," Akuma said as he walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Aki~" Hime said and started to make him a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"What do you have planned today?" He asked his best friend,

"I need to go to work, a new dress had come in from Sunagakure and they wanted me to model it," Hime answered as she handed him a plate, Akuma nodded and thanked her,

"Well if you have time tonight, do you want to go see a movie?" he asked,

"I can't Aki, sorry, Saku wants me to go to a party with him," she said and frowned. She didn't like how Saku always made her go to parties that always ended up with her boyfriend getting drunk and hurting her.

"I thought you didn't like going out to parties," Akuma said and she shook her head,

"I don't, but Saku does, and he always wants me to come along," she said,

"Hime, why don't you just dump that guy? He's no good for you!"

"Akuma, I love him," was all she said, before picking up her purse and kissing him on the cheek, "I need to get going, I'll see you at school on Monday," and with that, she disappeared out the door.

"What was all that about?" Yahiko asked from the kitchen table,

"It was nothing, Buddy," The Uchiah teen said with a sigh, "I need to go run a few errands," he said and walked out the door. Kagayaku tugged on the sleeve of Ban's shirt,

"Who was that, Sissy?" she asked,

"That was Hime's best friend, Akuma, they have been together before I was even born, un," she answered and Kagayaku's eyes grew wide,

"Awe you sewious?" she asked and Ban nodded,

"Totally, un," she said.

When Pein came down for breakfast he bouncing an inch-long blue bouncy ball. He didn't even bother to sit down; he just stood in the middle of the kitchen, bouncing the ball, all his attention on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Sasori asked as everyone watched the auburn haired man play with a child's toy. Pein stopped bouncing it and showed Sasori the ball,

"This is Bob, he's my new friend!" he said in excitement, and then went back to bouncing the toy. Sasori sweat dropped,

"Right~" he said and stood up, "Girls, I need to go get some work done. Stay in the base, and tell me if you girls go anywhere," he said and his daughters nodded, and he left.

"I'm going to go train outside, un," Ban said and turned to Kokoro, "You want to help me?" she asked,

"Sure, jiko,"

-x-

Night time came around and Hime was now in a short red dress and boots that she thought made her look like a hooker (which she found totally uncomfortable and humiliating).

"So Zōsaku, who is this chick?" A dark haired girl (who wore a shorter dress then Hime), asked as Zōsaku took a huge gulp of beer that was being served at the party.

"This is my bitch, Hime," he said and placed his hand way too low on Hime's back. She shivered and tried to pull away, but he just grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. Hime could smell the beer on him and was disgusted.

"Oh, so your Megami's sister?" the girl asked and Hime looked up at her,

"You know Megami?" she asked,

"Yeah, she's in my theater class, she's pretty cool," the girl said, Zōsaku scoffed,

"Please Akie, you're talking about Megami here, she's more of a bitch than Hime is," he said and Hime shot him a glare,

"Megami is my sister, don't you dare insult her in front of me!" she snapped at him and that made her boyfriend clench his teeth,

"It's not just me who thinks that, Hime," he said and then spoke up so everyone around them could hear, "who else here thinks Megami is a stuck up bitch?" Everyone in the room (except Hime and Akie) made an agreeing noise and this made Hime really mad. She took the beer that Zōsaku was holding and threw it on him.

Some of the people around them starred, Akie's eyes widened. Everyone knew how low tempered Zōsaku was. The said boy looked at his girlfriend in shock,

"Megami is a wonderful person, and I don't care who you are! You will not call her a bitch while I'm around, you hear me?" she yelled at him and he just glared back at her. Zōsaku grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her outside.

-x-

Ban and Kokoro were in the middle of the forest, panting and laying down facing each other's directions. They had been training all day and have now decided to take a break.

"Great job, jiko, I can tell your getting stronger," Kokoro commented as she looked at her best friend. Ban worked with bombs, just like her mother had. The only difference was that she did not posses Deidara's hand mouths, so she was taught to improvise. Instead she used her own mouth and concentrated all her chakra in into molding the clay and making it explode on her command.

Kokoro on the other hand had no traits from Kakuzu or Hidan. Instead, she worked with water (which was an advantage, since it was always raining in Amegakure). The said girl looked around and saw the damage they have done. A bunch of the trees around them had been knocked over and the ones that were still standing had been severally damaged.

"Thanks, you're getting pretty strong too, un," Ban said, they laid there for awhile until they both sensed someone approaching. They sat up and saw Yahiko and Mizu walking their way.

"Hey, your dad's wondering where you are, Ban," Mizu said,

"Has my dad asked about me, jiko?" Kokoro asked him and Mizu looked at her a little uncomfortable,

"Not really… he's been at work all day," he answered and the blue haired girl looked down,

"Of course, he's always too busy with work, and Okane is always focused more on being a great Jashinist that he never has time for me anymore." Kokoro brought her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them so she was on a little ball, "I wish that idiot was still alive, at least he paid attention to me, jiko," By 'idiot' she meant Hidan. She was never that close to Jashinist, she saw him as a big moron who thought he was so cool just because he was immortal. Every time he tried talking to Kokoro, she would just brush him off and tell him that she had some studying to do. Now the blue haired girl wishes she showed a little more respect to Hidan, he never really deserved the crap she gave him. It was his idea to adopt her 4 years ago.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, Kokoro," Yahiko smirked and she looked up, "I always had the impression that you hated Hidan,"

"I never hated him, I just thought he was too dumb for me," she said and stood up. Ban stood up as well,

"Guess your right there, he always was pretty stupid," Yahiko chuckled and the four of them started walking back to their home.

By the time they were half way there, Yahiko noticed that Mizu looked a little uneasy,

"What's up, Man?" he asked the Hoshigaki boy,

"I feel as if someone is watching us," Mizu answered as he looked around.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of the group of 7 year olds, they couldn't see who it was because it was too dark and the person was covered from head to toe in black. The person grabbed Ban by the wrist and pulled her over their shoulder. She let out a scream and tried to grab for her pouch that held hey clay and kunai knifes, but she felt the person yank the said item from her waist and threw it aside,

"Hey! Let her go!" Yahiko yelled and held his arms out wide, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He yelled, but it back fired on him and it pushes him back instead and he ended up hitting a tree. He made a sound of annoyance, of course it didn't work. His father only recently started teaching him the jutsu.

Mizu activated his sharingan, but before he could look the stranger in the eyes, they kneed him in the gut making him fall forward.

Kokoro saw a large puddle of water next to her and moved her hand towards it. Without even touching the liquid, it started floating on her command. She glared at the stranger that held her best friend (who was at the moment kicking and screaming). Suddenly the water shot forward.

The stranger leaped up into the air; dodging the attack, and lurched forward towards Kokoro as they punched her on the face, knocking her over. Before anyone could blind, the stranger disappeared along with Ban.

"Mizu! Use your sharingan!" Yahiko yelled as he tried to stand up. The said boy used his sharingan and looked around.

"I can't find them anywhere!" He yelled back as he went over to Kokoro and helped her up,

"We need to go get help, jiko," Kokoro said and the other two nodded and the three of them ran to the base.

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be up soon! I swear! **

**Next time: Sasori goes out and looks for Ban, Pein finds new burses on Hime, and there will be a fire somewhere**


End file.
